dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dru-Zod
"I have a duty to my people and I will not allow anyone to stop me from carrying it out." Zod to Kal-El General Dru-Zod is an Alien from the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Zod has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. The highest ranked Officer in the Kryptonian Warrior Guild being in charge of the entire planet's forces, Zod rebelled against the Kryptonian Law Council of the planet to replace them with himself as ruler with the help of Faora Hu-Ul and a battalion of loyal soldiers culminating in a planet wide war. Opposed by Jor-El, Zod and his minions were captured and placed in the Phantom Zone via the Black Zero prison ship but escaped when Krypton exploded breaking the Zone's seal and made his way to Earth where he came face to face with Jor-El's only son Kal-El. Intending on terraforming the Earth into a new Krypton, Zod and his forces battled Kal-El which ended with Kal-El reluctantly having to snap Zod's neck killing him. Biography Early Life Zod was born on the distant planet Krypton, located in Green Lantern Corps Sector 2813. He was one in a long line of warriors all who served in Krypton's military. Rising all the way to the rank of 'General' from which he was formally known as "General Zod" from now on. Inprisonment Arrival on Earth Appearance Zod is a tall and muscular man with brown eyes, short dark brown near black hair and facial hair on his chin. He wears an all black native Kryptonian outfit that bears a silver emblem of his family on the chest and features a black cape and black boots. He also has a long battle scare to the left of his left eye. When apart from the Kryptonian Armed Forces, Zod wore the standard Kryptonian Military Armor which was a battle armor in a dark brown almost grey colour that covered most of Zod's arms, all his torso and legs. Designed to fit seamlessly over his undergarment, it also had Zod's emblem on the chest. Zod also wears an all silver metal heavy duty battle armor that has protection areas on the torso, arms and legs that were designed to protect him from weapons such as an Energy Lance or a Kryptonian Rifle. It is quite large and bulky but fiercely intimidating. The armor also has a helmet that protects Zod's head when in battle. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Zod has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite' *'Magic' Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Zod still has weaknesses. Zod is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. As well as physical weaknesses, he is also vulnerable to the various types of Kryptonite, radioactive pieces of his homeworld Krypton that are spread throughout the universe when the planet exploded. Magical and supernatural beings also pose a weakness to Zod, being that it is capable of overpowering his mighty strength. Also, his super vision X-Ray is unable to see through lead for an unknown reason. Lead can slow the suppress the radiation of kryptonite. When he first came to Earth and experienced his powers activating under a Yellow sun enviroment, a potential sensory overload could've done harm to Zod and he was forced to compensate until his body adjusted by wearing a protective visor. Personality Trivia *Michael Shannon and Viggo Mortensen were linked with the role. The role went to Michael Shannon. Category:Superman Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Military Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Deceased characters